If You Really Knew Me
by xIWantItAllx
Summary: "If ou really knew me, you would know..." the glee club take part in their own version of challenge day


**Okay so i got this idea from the show "If You Really Knew Me" on MTV. This isnt exactly the same but pretty similar.**

**I dont own glee or the if you really knew me. :(**

The twelve members of the glee club walked into the choir room ready for their usual day of singing, dancing and getting ready for next years sectionals. What they didn't expect was Mr. Schuster standing at the front of the room with the words 'Challenge Day' written on the board.

"What's challenge day?" Finn asked

"I feel that there is still tension within us and today we're going to spend today getting to know each other better." Mr. Schue explained. "We're going to start with an activity called 'If You Really Knew Me'. You all are going to sit in a circle and finish the sentence 'If you really knew me, you would know…' with something personal that you've never told anyone before. Don't be afraid to be honest about yourself. None of us are here to judge. So who wants to start?" The kids followed orders and set up their chairs in one big circle.

"I guess I'll go first." Quinn spoke. "If you really knew me, you would know that I regret giving up my baby. If you really knew me you would know that I wish I had kept her because there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about her and hope that she knows I love her." All the bottled up emotion poured out in the form of tears. "If you really knew me, you would know that my mom blames me for my dad leaving. If you really knew me, you would know that I will never be good enough for my parents." Nobody knew what to say to her. Mike reached over from his spot next to her to place his arm around her in comfort.

"If you really knew me…" Matt spoke. "You would know that I hate football. Everyone expects me to play because my dad was an all-star player. If you really knew me, you would know that my passion is dancing and my dad doesn't want to accept that."

"If you really knew me, you would know that I miss my dad. I wish he was still here so I could do things with him that I cant with my mom. If you really knew me, you would know that I would give anything for just one more day with him. Just to tell him how much I love him and how much I'm proud of him for fighting for our country. If you really knew me, you would know that I'm excited to live with Kurt and his dad. I gain a brother and a man that I can look up to." Finn's confession earned him a smile for Kurt.

"If you really knew me, you would know that I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks. I actually get good grades and are in advanced classes. I just pretend to be stupid because it makes everyone feel better to make fun of the dumb blonde." The other eleven felt guilty for making Brittany feel that way. "If you really knew me, you would know that, oddly enough, I'm getting an academic scholarship to Stanford University." They were all shocked at the last part. Nobody expected Brittany, of all people, would be going to Stanford on a scholarship. Everyone made it appoint to congratulate her. "If you really knew me, you would know that I have a better vocabulary than Rachel and use it daily when I'm at home."

"If you really knew me, you would know that the car accident that left me paralyzed was my fault. I was arguing with my mom about being able to go to a birthday party and she wasn't paying attention to the road. She didn't see the on coming truck and soon enough, our small car collided with a huge pick-up truck. When I woke up, they told me that I had lost the use of my body from the waist down. If you really knew me, you would know that it's been six years and I still blame myself." Tina reached out to hold her boyfriends hand as he cried causing the rest of the group to tear up too.

"If you really knew me, you would know that I my dad is really my step-dad." Tina spoke trying her hardest to stop crying. "If you really knew me, you would know that when my mom was pregnant with me, my birth dad didn't want me and when my mom refused to get rid of me, he left. If you really knew me, you would know that my birth dad decided he wants to be a part of my life and we've been talking lately but it will never be the same." Artie gave her hand a little squeeze.

"If you really knew me, you would know that I sometimes hate the way I look. I see these skinny, beautiful girls and sometimes wish that I could look like them. If you really knew me, you would know that at one point I forced my dad to take out all the mirrors in our house because I was so ashamed of they way I looked and never wanted to see myself." Mercedes confessed. Nobody would have guessed she would be so insecure about herself.

"If you really knew me, you would know that up until last year, I tried to convince myself that that I liked girls." Kurt started. "I never had a mom to talk to about my sexuality. So if you really knew me, you would know that I wish it was me that died instead of my mom. If you really knew me, you would know Finn's mom dating my dad is the best thing that has ever happened to me." The two brothers smiled at each other through their tears.

"If you really knew me, you would know that I have no idea how to do any type of martial arts." Mike confessed, trying to relieve some of the emotions in the room. "No, um, if you really knew me, you would knew me you would know that when my dad found out that I was a dancer, he yelled for about ten minuets, then was quiet, and forbid me from going to the dance studio. If you really knew me, you would know that I have to make an excuse and sneak out to go to dance class. If you really knew me, you would see how much it hurts for me to not be able to share with my parents the one thing that I love most." Mike finished and then looked at Puck who sat next to him. To him, this was a stupid idea, but he figured if anyone should know his secrets, it should be the glee club or his closest friends.

"If you really knew me, you would know that I hate my dad and strive to be anything like him. If you really knew me, you would know that this "Puck" person is not who I really am. If you really knew me, you would know that I adore my little sister and will do anything in my power to protect her. If you really knew me, you would know that I wish I could hold my baby girl in my arms to shield her from all the pain and hurt the world dishes out. If you really knew me, you would know that I am not my father's son." He tried to pass the tears off as something being in his eye but they all knew different. Santana took a deep breath before starting.

"if you really knew me, you would know that I have an abusive father. If you really knew me, you would know that I wake up at four every morning and sleep in my car in the school parking lot before school so I don't have to see him in the morning. If you really knew me, you would see the scars on my thighs and the bruises on my stomach. You would know that something was wrong and that I was in trouble. If you really knew me, you would know that I have tried to commit suicide a total of four times within the past two years. If you really knew me, you would know that the abuse has gotten worse and no one seems to believe me. If you really knew me, you would know that I do the bad things to help make me feel something but I never do. I am numb." Santana confessed. Rachel, who was sitting next to her, put an arm around her shoulder. Quinn switched seats with Puck to engulf her in a hug, letting the broken girl cry on her shoulder.

"Rachel, you're the last one."

"Um, if you really knew me, you would know that I don't fell that I could ever be loved. If you really knew me, you would know that my two dads are only worried about each other and if I get into Julliard or not. If you really knew me, you would know that my birth mom would rather adopt a newborn than to get to know the daughter she already has. If you really knew me, you would know that I want to be ad actress so that for two hours, I'm not Rachel Berry but, in fact, a different person who has a better life than I do." Rachel kept her down, letting her tears slowly fall down her face. Mr. Schue was baffled at everyone's confessions.

"Wow guys, that was amazing, thank you…" In the middle of the teacher's sentence, Puck raised his hand. "Yes Puck?"

"I have another one. " The teacher nodded. "If you really knew me, you would know that I love Rachel Berry. She is not un-loveable." Puck smiled at her and Rachel just blushed.

"Puck just gave me a good idea. Why don't you guys go around the circle and say the one thing you love most about one person in this room. No repeating people. Matt, you start."

"Okay, um, Mercedes, I love how you always make me laugh, and I love the goods times we share together. You're a really great person the way you are and don't need to change."

"Matt, you have become one of my closes friends since glee club started. I love how no matter what happens, we will always be friends." Mercedes replied.

"Mike, I love how we share a love of dance together. You were the first person outside of my family to know of my true intelligence and accepted it and I love you for that too." Brittany stated.

"Britt, you made me realize that being myself is not such a bad thing. That not all secrets should be kept hidden. You're the reason why I joined glee and I thank you everyday for that." Came from Mike.

"Tina, I was really hurt when you told me your stutter was fake but then I realized that it was a stupid thing to be mad about. You accepted me in my wheelchair and I should accept you for the reasons behind your stutter. I love you for accepting me and the "baggage" that comes with me." Artie spoke.

"Artie, I love you because you don't expect me to be anything but myself." Tina decided to keep hers short.

"Kurt, I'm sorry for all the mean things that I said and did to you. I guess part of that was me being jealous because you still had your dad and I didn't. But then our parents started dating and all of a sudden, I had someone to look up to. That someone came with a son. Sure, we're polar opposites, but for once, I'm don't feel alone in my own house. I love you for introducing our parents." Finn spoke.

"Finn, I have learned to love you as my brother. You are there for me and make sure that I'm okay." Finn and Kurt smiled at each other.

"Quinn, I admire you for being so strong these past months with the baby. I love how strong you were through it all."

"No, Santana, I admire you for being so strong with everything happening at home. We're best friends and I'm a little upset that you didn't tell me."

"I couldn't tell anyone; my dad threatened to hurt me worse than ever if I told anyone. I left home so I figured it was okay to tell someone."

"You left home?" Quinn exclaimed. "Don't worry, you can stay with me." Santana smiled at he friend.

"Puck, I love how devoted you are to being devoted you are to be a better person than your father. You are such an amazing person and you should let the world see that." Rachel commented.

"Rachel, I love you for everything your not. I love that your not the popular cheerleader, or have the coolest clothes, or even settle for just getting by in school. I love that you know what your going to do with your life and will stop at nothing to get there. I cant name one thing that I love because I love you; all of you." Rachel blushed and hugged him. Puck was happy that he finally admitted to Rachel how he really felt.

"Okay, I think now is a good time to end today. Go home and reflect on how you feel about today." The twelve members left Glee Club that day as completely different people. Never to return to as when they had entered earlier that day.

* * *

AN: so I'm a huge Puckleberry fan and i couldnt help but put a littlehint of them in this. I want to write another chapter on the reactions of the group the next day but i have a question for you guys. Should i write just one other chapter, a separate chapter for each person or I could double the character's up (ie. Puck and Rachel, Quinn and Santana, ect.) and write about how the two characters interact together. Tell me what you think?


End file.
